The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant of hybrid origin known as Sedum ‘Firecracker’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Firecracker’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant with particular use as a groundcover.
‘Firecracker’ arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich., USA. The goal of this particular breeding program was to develop a new groundcover type cultivar of Sedum with dark cherry red foliage that is retained throughout the growing season combined with a compact, mounded plant habit without the tendency to flop.
The Inventor made a cross in July 2009 between two unnamed plants from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female (a low growing hybrid) and male parent (a tall growing hybrid). ‘Firecracker’ was selected as a single unique plant in September 2010 amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip stem cuttings in July of 2010 in Hudsonville, Mich. Asexual propagation by tip stem cuttings has determined the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.